Xeon
Xeon was created from a wish granted by the evil empress, , from the Black Star Dragon Balls in search of a way to control the universe. Begginings. Xeon was raised by Orla the empress of Alatina, a distant planet set apart in a secluded solar system, he was specifically wished for by Orla to take over the universe as her two daughters (Sabrina and Aicy) were nowhere capable of doing such a thing as they were incapable of achieving such power, Xeon is the production through non-consecutive means by the black star dragon balls as Orla was not capable of producing a being of such power herself, she then called upon the black star dragon balls which she was in possession of at the time to summon the black star dragon who she proceeded to wish for a very powerful being full of hatred to raise as her own and the dragon proceeded to grant it and also put no side effect like destroying the universe in one year due to the wish being seemingly negative in nature. Childhood & Teen years Xeon was a violent child to say the least: Every chance he got, he would end up killing someone. He would rarely ever see his sisters due to the fact that they would most likely get killed by him. Embodiment and Abstract Xeon has been noted to be the true physical and meta-physical form of hatred. He is no mere personification but actually Hate in a physical form, reasons for this being are unknown at this time but it should be noted that beings other than his adoptive family and those of close relation appear to develop signs of uncontrolled hate and anger for no apparent reason and lash out even at those who are close to them. Xeon is also an abstract entity due to being created from the energy of the negative abstracts. Birth mystery Xeon's birth was that of like a star, except the opposite: He was formed from a concentration of Dark Matter and anti-matter energy that then crushed itself in a nuclei of nega energy that was then mixed with saiyan DNA, it was formed by the Negative Abstracts to help Orla take over the universe. Personality He is quite brash and arrogant, he kills things and people he is not fond of and he always trash talks his opponents. Power scale Xeon (earrings) - Xeon with his earrings, even though suppressed could wipe out the entire half of the universe. On the dimensions of power scale he would be a hmid level 1. Xeon (Base full power) - at this stage in power he is more than able to destroy millions of universes. On the dimensions of power scale, he would still be a 1. Xeon (Angry) - at times when Xeon gets very annoyed or angry, his power skyrockets to a hole new level of power. DOP scale has ascended to a high 1 tier close to a level 2. Hate Empowerment- Due to being the pure form of Hate, Xeon gets more powerful the more he is hated or them more he hates. Nega Xeon This achievement of power was attained by Xeon when he tried tapping into his negative power, he unlocked a form much like mystic that escalated his base power level, he can now compete with beings like Geyser and Nikad at near their full power in just his base form alone, not only does this increase his base power but also the max output and multipliers of his transformations, they have increased up to 500 to 600 percent quintupling his max out put of each form. Transformations Super Saiyan 1,2,3,4, and 5. Eternal Dragon Saiyan. Saiyan of Hate.-this is basically Xeon in his most pure form of hate,he is able to control the emotion of his opponents, he is the only one able to use it considering it is only acheivable by beings who are embodiments of this emotion. All ultimate, Supreme and, great ape forms. Grand Supreme Super Saiyan. EDS full power Advanced EDS. Ultimate EDS Supreme EDS Eternal Dragon God Saiyan -Super saiyan god 4/Hyper saiyan god 4 - http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Saiyan_God_4 Abstract Xeon. Attacks *Most to all variations of the Kamehameha. *'Nega Bomb' *Ki-blasts *Ki-blades *Burst rush *Ultimate combo. Abstract Abilities As Xeon is an Abstract of Negativity, he has abilities that most to none others possess via Abstract heritage. * Portal creation - Xeon has the ability to create portals with his Negative Ki that he can either travel to the anti-verse or travel throughout reality. * Black Hole creation, as black holes are negatively descended, Xeon has the ability to control them or create them at any size or magnitude. * Negative chi - Xeon also possesses a type of ki that no one else has called negative ki, it is the anti ki and as regular ki is the force of life, anti-ki is the force of death and is more destructive then regular ki. * Dimension Ripping - Xeon has enough power to literally grab the fabric of space and time and rip it into pieces. *Soul Absorption - Xeon has the ability to absorb the esscence and/or soul of any being. Form Gallery 2304341696_99199c66e4.jpg| eon 288772-super_saiyan_2_veigto.jpg|super saiyan 2 eon super_saiyan_3_vegito_by_elitesaiyanwarrior-d5fxctp.jpg| eon 333848935_e3cea3b9.jpg| 4 eon vegito_ssj5_by_salvamakoto-d56f53u.jpg|Super saiyan 5 eon eds xeon.jpg|Eternal Dragon Saiyan eon blah.png| god 4 eon Hyper saiyan god 4 xeon.jpg|Hyper Saiyan God 4 eon Abstract eon.jpg|Abstract eon Full Power Eternal Dragon Saiyan eon.png|Eternal Dragon Saiyan full power eon eternal_dragon_super_saiyan_3_by_labcraft-d6kcfkb.png|Eternal Dragon God Saiyan eon Nega eon.jpg|Nega eon|link=http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/eon Apocolypse Xeon It is not known how or what caused Xeon to become like this, but one thing is sure... DO NOT BE NEAR HIM WHEN HIS LIKE THIS! Abilities: http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Apocalyptic_Force_Manipulation http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Madness_Combat Win list - Lumakai. Themes (Any and all copyrighted materiel that appear in this section belong to their respective owners) Trivia -Xeon is the only known character to not be afraid of Mr. Popo -The reason for Xeon becoming an embodiement was inspired by Rigor, Malik's main fanfiction character who is the embodiement of Rage. Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Abbadon the Destroyer Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles